


Under a Bad Sign

by Obscure_Shadow



Series: Darkness’s Anchor [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: How quickly things can change and one can go from the hunted to the hunter when the right buttons are pushed. Unfortunately for the man who killed Rachel's mom, he's threatened the life of the wrong person.





	Under a Bad Sign

This is how it ends. Even after all her running, even after everything she tried to do. Even after finding Dick Grayson, her broken dream child, this crazy man with his knife and his confusing words is how it all ends. She will find her end at the hands of the man who murdered her mother.

“Don’t hurt me.” She begs fruitlessly, she has to try at least, to plea to this man’s conscience or soul if he has one. She doubts he does, she can feel it in the way she feels the taint of darkness on everyone. This man has fallen, he’s done horrible things while professing them to be holy. He’ll show no mercy to her, like he showed no mercy to the truly innocent that have crossed his path.

Those eyes hold no empathy as he lifts the knife to finish his ‘mission’ and Rachel closes her own eyes tight. This is it, there’s nothing she can do.

“Rachel?” Detective Dick Grayson’s voice echoes through the old ramshackle of a building and it fans a flame of hope inside of her and she screams to him for help.

He came for her. He came.

The ‘priest’ as he has fashioned himself stuffs a bloody rag into her mouth to silence her and Rachel hears Dick’s calls for her as he nears. The priest hears him too and Rachel senses his resolve to end the life of whoever has dared to intervene in his little ritual long before he gets over to the door and hides behind it, raising the knife that will come down on Dick when he comes through and snuff him out like a blown-out candle.

**_No_ **

The hissing voice from deep inside bubbles up, and she feels like she’s choking on it as it rises out from inside of her at the threat to Dick. It feels like when her mother died and it came out, all rage and horror to protect Rachel, to protect them. Now though, now it’s coming out to protect another and Rachel couldn’t hold it down even if she wanted to.

She can feel the rage again, this time tempered with hate and possession. This insignificant maggot thinks he’ll take Dick Grayson from her? He thinks he’ll snuff out the light inside of him? That’s a transgression that they will not abide.

It’s like being thrown into the back seat and like being in a strange dreamy haze all at the same time. She sees Dick outside the door and she sees the priest ready to strike and she doesn’t allow it, throwing out her power and slamming the door. This is something that Dick doesn’t need to see. The priest stares at her in horror when she manifests in front of him and she looks back in rage. He would dare touch those who are hers? He would pay for that in blood, as the darkness demands.

She thinks she hears Dick shouting her name but it sounds far away and it’s hard to hear over the man’s gurgling and screaming. Only when he’s dead does she return to herself, only when he’s no longer a threat to anyone does she become whole again.

She feels like she’s waking up from a deep sleep while having simultaneously run a marathon and Dick rushes over to free her from the chair. There’s a look of concerned, cautious uncertainty on his face as he does.

“What happened?” He asks and Rachel shakes her head.

“I don’t know.” She admits, terrified and she leans forward and clings to him. It’s only when he cautiously holds back that she feels the darkness inside of her, still so angry soothe and fall quiet. “Please help me.” She begs him and she could almost weep when after a brief pause, she feels him nod.


End file.
